Amethyst
by Erry-kun
Summary: Sudah berbulan-bulan Makoto tidak menghirup udara segar beraroma pantai khas Iwatobi dan orang pertama yang ingin dia temui justru adalah Rei. Makoto/Rei. MakoRei.


**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animatiom**

 **Amethyst © Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: boys love, ooc, typo, semi!canon, at.**

* * *

 **Amethyst**

 **.: Makoto/Rei :.**

* * *

Sudah sekitar lima menit berlalu semenjak kopi pesanan mereka tiba dan tidak satupun kunjung bergerak untuk sekadar menyesapi aromanya. Bahkan, memulai pembicaraan apapun tidak. Meja yang ditempatkan di sudut ruangan itu sunyi, begitu senada dengan suasana kafe yang dingin dan hanya diiringi musik klasik yang lembut.

Tachibana Makoto tidak punya pilihan lain selain memandangi permukaan air kopi hangat di dalam cangkirnya seolah sesuatu akan muncul dari dalam sana kapan saja. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sangat temaram hingga tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dilihat untuk sekadar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, sebetulnya keadaan itu benar-benar menolong Makoto dalam berbagai cara. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada jika mereka mengobrol banyak dan Makoto melupakan tujuan awalnya mengajak Ryugazaki Rei keluar sore-sore seperti ini ke kafe dekat stasiun. Sudah berbulan-bulan Makoto tidak menghirup udara segar beraroma pantai khas Iwatobi dan orang pertama yang ingin dia temui justru adalah Rei.

Dan, itu bukannya tanpa alasan.

Sebenarnya, melihat kondisi Rei yang sangat sehat, dengan balutan kaos biru berlengan panjang, dan—oh, apakah dia baru saja memotong rambut?—rambutnya yang tampak begitu rapi, Makoto nyaris saja memeluknya erat-erat saat mereka bertemu di depan kafe sesaat lalu. Ya, andai kata dia cukup berani untuk melakukan itu.

"Makoto- _senpai_ , uh ... selamat datang kembali?"

Lamunan panjang Makoto luntur seketika tatkala Rei membuka suaranya dengan ragu. Makoto mengangkat kepalanya secara refleks, menemukan Rei yang tersenyum canggung. Pendingin ruangan di dalam kafe membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah. Itu tidak bagus karena Makoto jadi ingin sekali menangkupkan wajah Rei dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Terima kasih," Makoto membalas seraya tersenyum, senyuman lembutnya yang biasa. "Aku merindukan ... _kalian_."

Rei tertawa kecil, tidak menyadari betapa hati-hatinya Makoto mengucapkan kalimat barusan. "Kau seharusnya mengundang Nagisa juga."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku akan tetap datang juga, _senpai_."

"Aku _hanya_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

Rei bergeming. Makoto diam-diam berharap Rei tidak menyalahartikan kalimatnya bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu Nagisa. Itu tidak benar. Dia hanya ingin waktu untuk mereka berdua, bahkan meskipun itu hanya sebentar. Mereka tidak banyak mempunyai waktu seperti itu dulu di klub renang dan Makoto baru menyesalinya sekarang.

Makoto mengangkat kepalanya ketika menyadari Rei sudah terlalu lama bergeming. Apa yang dia lihat kemudian adalah Rei yang juga menunduk, bahkan sangat dalam hingga kacamatanya nyaris merosot dari hidungnya. Makoto tidak tahu dorongan macam apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, tapi dia segera mencondongkan tubuh dan meraih dagu Rei hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

Ungu di kedua mata Rei tidak semengilap biasanya, tidak sepercaya diri itu. Namun, wajahnya memanas dan warna itu sudah tidak wajar lagi jika hanya disebabkan oleh udara dingin di ruangan tersebut. Napas Rei sepertinya tertahan-tahan dan itu membuat Makoto merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

" _Senpai_ —"

"Rei," Makoto berujar memotongnya. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku senior? Aku bukan lagi senior di sekolah yang sama denganmu." Ada nada yang sedikit tegas di kalimat itu, tapi ekspresi Makoto tetap tampak semenenangkan biasanya.

Rei membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali seperti tidak jadi hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Dia bergeming selama beberapa detik dengan alisnya yang menyatu sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau masih tetap seniorku. Baik di sekolah yang sama ataupun tidak."

Mendengarnya, Makoto melebarkan tatapan matanya selama beberapa detik. Itu benar. Mereka hanyalah adik kelas dan seniornya, di sekolah maupun di klub renang. Mungkin tidak lebih dari itu, tidak pernah lebih dari itu sejauh yang bisa Makoto ingat.

Namun, Makoto tidak mau menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rei bahkan meskipun Rei sedikit bergerak menjauh karena refleks terkejut. Kemudian, Makoto menciumnya. Kejadian itu berlasung sangat singkat, tapi cukup kacau. Hidung Makoto berbenturan dengan kacamata Rei dan posisi mereka tidak benar-benar nyaman.

Makoto tidak memedulikannya. Segera setelah itu, Makoto meraih punggung tangan Rei dan menatap kedua matanya. "Biar kuulangi lagi." Makoto berusaha mengabaikan wajah memanas Rei yang membuatnya ingin sekali menciumnya lagi. " _Maukah_ kau tidak memanggilku senior lagi?"

Rei tampak terkejut, tapi dia sangat memahami makna apa yang ada di balik kalimat itu. Dia menunduk secara refleks, lalu menghembuskan napasnya halus. Ketika mengangkat lagi wajahnya, Rei tersenyum tipis seraya mengagguk kecil.

"Makoto- _san_."

Mendengarnya, Makoto tersenyum lebar. Sorot matanya meneduh secara menyenangkan. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika Rei hanya memanggilnya _Makoto_ tanpa embel-embel apapun, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. Mengetahui bahwa Rei menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi lebih dari sekedar adik kelas dan seniornya saja, Makoto benar-benar bahagia.

Makoto mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya, menangkupkan wajah Rei dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Semakin mendekat, Rei membuat rona di pipinya semakin menjelas. Kali ini dia tidak menghindar, bahkan Rei membuka mulutnya ketika Makoto menciumnya.

Hangat, melelehkan.

Ketika Makoto melepaskannya, Rei mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain secara refleks. Kemudian, laki-laki itu berkata dengan keraguan, "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?"

Makoto bergeming, bahkan senyuman yang sempat dia pasang pun begitu saja menghilang. Dia takut untuk menjawab, setakut Rei untuk mendengar jawabannya. Dia senang karena Rei mungkin akan merindukannya, sama seperti sejak dulu Makoto selalu merindukannya. Namun, _merindu_ sebenarnya bukanlah kata yang menyenangkan, 'kan?

Semenjak terpisah dari Rei berbulan-bulan lamanya, Makoto menyadari beberapa hal dan dia menyesal kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang. Jika saja dia mendapatkan waktu-waktu seperti ini sejak dulu, semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Halo, saya Erry. :3 Sepertinya sudah lama sekali saya nggak berpijak di fandom ini hahaha. Sebenarnya belakangan saya rewatch Free! dan kecantol MakoRei begitu saja setelah maraton _doujinshi-_ nya. /hus/ _Doujinshi_ -nya bagus-bagus sih, terus muka Rei kalo merah gitu minta digigit :') /nak

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan saya ini, ya. Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan ke kotak review, kawan! Terima kasih, ya. :)


End file.
